


The past is another land.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the reminder of what you don't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past is another land.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for June 26, 2008.

She’s a strange and scrawny thing, Stein finds himself thinking as he watches Maka Albarn. She’s strange and scrawny and looks too much like her mother for his tastes. Her mother, the one who barely had half his talent but managed to steal everything from him. Her mother, Spirit’s wife.

  
He tells himself that he isn’t bitter. He tells himself that in a way, it is a good thing, not having Spirit around, breathing down his neck every time he got that telltale twitch in his hand that warned most knowing people that he was out to literally cut a bitch and it was probably best to stay out of his way. He tells himself that he’s better off alone, that he can find other weapons to play with and Spirit certainly won’t be the last one.

  
Still, he sees Spirit’s brat and watches her closer than he ought to and wonders what it would be like, living in the possibility that Spirit had never met his wife and Maka had never existed and that they – he and Spirit – were still together, Weapon and Technician, friends and fuck buddies and almost-sort of-lovers all in one.  



End file.
